Harry Potter of the Caribbean
by DGM otaku
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! PM IF INTERESTED! After the final battle, Harry receives shocking news so his magic sends him away...to Jack's island! Takes place after Canon HP7 (no epilogue) and before PotC 1. Attempt at romance
1. PrologueChapter 1

**Welcome to ****Harry Potter of the Caribbean****…creative title, right? Well, I've been into Harry Potter/PotC crossovers lately, and since there aren't as many out there, I decided to make my own!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Swearing, remarks about M-rated activities (sort of, not really in the first chapter), possible shittiness, PoV changes in first chapter/prologue (even if it's pretty obvious, sometimes clues are given)**

**Now, I'm happy right now because I have 4 chapters complete right now, and working on the 5th, so this story will be biweekly for a while (at least for the first few chapters). It depends on how fast I think of ideas, and how much this story is liked.**

**On to a prologue type thing!**

**Chapter 1-**HPOTC (Harry 1st person PoV)

To the ministry, I have officially killed someone. It doesn't matter that it was a half-snake maniac. No. Dumberthandoors said that by killing a dark lord, _I_ was becoming dark. _ME!_ Their once-savior of the wizarding world is now _dark?_ But…the populous will believe anything, as long as there's a good story behind it. So here I am, in a deserted hospital wing, waiting for the results of my jury session earlier. I could already guess what would be said. 'You shall spend a life-time in Azkaban for the killing and torturing of over 10 people.' Hogwash. They were all Death Eaters, for Merlin's sake! I sighed when I heard the door open. Only one person could get in or out of the newly charmed doors. Dumbledore. Time for my results!

"Harry Potter. You have been charged under the crime of killing 15, accounted for, people. You shall be sent to Azkaban…" Dumbledore started. Yep, I knew it! And they really only knew of 15? They saw me kill the entire Death Eater fleet! "…Where you shall receive the Dementor's Kiss." I froze. Why the hell am I being basically killed? I didn't _murder_ anyone! I killed the vile beings that were going to try to take over the world! A life-time in prison I can deal with. Being soulless, I cannot. I don't want to disappear!

HPOTC (Dumbledore 3rd person PoV)

Dumbledore was shocked. One moment he's telling Harry the 'grave' news, then the next he's being surrounded by a dark light. It was an odd experience, and Dumbledore could swear he heard the sound of the ocean as he was being trammeled. The light was only around him for seconds it disappeared to reveal a missing Harry. "This…will be a problem…"

HPOTC (Jack 3rd person PoV)

Jack had been abandoned on the island for a total of 36 hours. He was walking around the shore, when he noticed a new feature to the large body of sand. There was a…boy? Lying on the shore? How the hell did he get _there_? Jack went investigating and was surprised at what he saw. It _was_ a boy, but he was very feminine. Girlish features surrounded by a halo of long, wavy black hair. Jack leaned forward, directing his sea-worn hand to the new resident's face. Then, green eyes flashed open.

"AH!" Jack shouted jumping back. The girly boy glared, but then his eyes widened.

"Who-who're you! And how the hell did I end up on a beach of all places? Last thing I remember was that Du-" The mystery boy started to shout, sitting up. Then he went deathly silent, scaring poor Jack. All he was doing was strutting across the shore, but this kid showed up.

"Uh…heh-hem!" Jack cleared his throat, "I..am Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service. And who be you?" Jack did a mock bow with his invisible hat. The raven-haired teen stared at Jack like he was crazy. And that boy was spot on. Though he didn't know that for certain. Seeing that the boy wasn't going to talk at the moment, Jack sat himself down next to him, and grabbed a bottle of rum that he took to leaving around the island. "Want some?"

The boy nodded. He practically downed the whole bottle, and it was Jack's turn to be shocked. "You got to be kidding me, mate! You're as bad as me with the rum! How old are you anyways, kid?" The boy growled when Jack tried to grab the bottle back, and shook his head. "Okay…just asking. But you shouldn't drink so much; I only have so many bottles in storage."

"You do a mighty fine job at that already," The boy finally said something, though in a hoarse voice. Jack was amazed at the voice that still sounded beautiful even when raspy, but even more amazed when he stuck out a thin, straggly arm. When did he last eat? "I'm Harry, by the way. Mind telling me where I am?"

Jack let out a harmless laugh. "It'd help if I knew where I was myself." Harry gave him a curious glance, clearly wanting elaboration. And Jack told him. He didn't know why, but he did. Harry listened avidly, and even told a disbelieving Jack that he was a wizard. When Jack wanted proof, Harry looked around before cursing loudly.

"Dammit! Where the FUCK is my wand? Don't tell me that I lost it? I'm totally fucking screwed. What the hell am I going to do NOW?" Harry screamed into the air. Jack walked over to a pacing Harry and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Calm down, love. I don't need proof. I believe you. Crystal?" That wasn't the best thing to say, Jack later realized.

"CALM DOWN? I fucking LOST my WAND and you're telling me to CALM DOWN? AND DON'T CALL ME LOVE!" Harry stormed towards the trees, and plopped down next to them. He crossed his hands and started muttering under his breath. Jack sighed, and decided to tell Harry something that was bothering him.

"Harry…I want to tell you something…Ever since I saw you on this shore, I felt a…pull of sorts towards you. I know that doesn't help my craziness factor, but try to believe me," Jack quickly explained. The teen being confronted looked up at Jack with big green doe eyes. Quirking his head to the side, he replied.

"You know what? I felt that, too. It's the main reason I woke up. So, I guess…thanks. Oh, and do you know the date? I kind of want to know how long I've been…away." Harry asked hesitantly. Jack just grinned in a silly manner.

"Of course, lo-" At Harry's glare, he stopped short. "Of course, you may! It is early August of 1652." Harry sighed.

"Good, it was August last I remembered…wait…1652?" Harry fainted.

**Weird right? Well, thanks for reading this, and PLEASE review!  
Next chapter: 12/02/10  
And I know that 1652 isn't the accurate date, but I couldn't find the year, just the time period. Please tell me if I got any information wrong. Also, my story is mainly following the canon, with a few differences, so some things **_**are**_** supposed to be different, just so you know.**


	2. Cookie to anyone who comments on my rant

**WARNING: LONG AUTHORS NOTE AHEAD! MAINLY A GIANT RANT! FEEL FREE TO SKIP! I DON'T CARE!  
It's so weird…I've been feeling shitty, but I've been happy and hyper all day. That doesn't even make sense! Especially since I have a whole bunch of projects/papers/speeches/quizzes tomorrow! DX But since I'm in a great mood, and a nice amount of fanfics that I like added a new chapter, I'm giving this one to you all **_**really**_** early…it hasn't even been a week. XD I feel proud for updating EARLY instead of…rarely/never…**coughcoughwith myfirst twocoughcough** Hope it's good! R&R! I accept flames! If you're anti-gay, then I have two things to say to you…  
one: why the hell are you reading this then? It was obvious in the first chapter that it would be slash!  
...and…  
two: I have one thing to say to those who say that gays were just born in the wrong body…wouldn't that just make them gay in the opposite gender? Doesn't make sense, people…and people can't help who they are and who they love…KAY?  
…Sorry, that was for my own personal reasons instead of relating to the story…because someone in my school actually thinks that, and it drives me insane. "They aren't gay! They were just born in the wrong body!" Yeah, what a load of bull (in my opinion, because logically it doesn't make sense)  
Sorry if this rant offends anyone. I do think it has to deal with her religion, but I'm an atheist…so…I don't really care, unless I'll be killed because of my anti-religionism…  
Sorry once again, but hope the early chapter makes up for it! XD**

**Chapter 2-**HPOTC

Jack panicked. Harry just fainted for an unknown reason, and he had no idea how to make him conscious again. So he slapped him. Not the best idea. All Harry gained was a red handprint mark on his left cheek. Jack got nervous. So the other cheek got slapped. Also not the idea of the century. Finally, Jack thought of a brilliant plan that didn't involve slapping, and was something he actually wanted to do. Slowly, slowly, he leaned towards Harry's delicate rosy pink lip, so full and beautiful on his peaceful face, and brought his coarse chapped ones down upon them. Harry's eyes fluttered. Jack was estatic, and kissed deeper. Harry willingly gave in, and when he realized what he was doing, Harry turned a red darker than the marks on his cheeks. Trying to stutter out an apology, Harry realized a throbbing pain in his head.

"Ugh. What happened?" Harry asked, his blush twice as strong when Jack didn't move away from his face. Jack blinked, taking note of Harry's question. His eyes turned thoughtful.

"Well, you fainted right after I told you the date. I was so worried Harry love, and I'm NEVER worried. That just tells you how special you are to me," Jack sped up the last two sentences so they were barely audible but Harry heard. And smiled.

"Well, now that you told your feelings," Harry said. He placed a teasing kiss on Jack's cheek. "I can now truly say that we are most likely soul mates. Because I feel the exact same way as you do. I think I love you, Jack, though I hardly know you." Harry crawled onto Jack's lap and placed his chin on Jack's chest. He didn't bother commenting that he was from 1997; with magic, Harry should expect things like time travel. Looking up, he continued, "Would you like to get off this island, Jack? With me? If yes, please, kiss me again." Harry's eyes bore into Jack's with so much hopefulness, that Jack couldn't resist giving in to Harry's command. Their lips met again, but this time, Harry had more force; it wasn't just Jack. Harry moaned at the sweetness of their harsh kissing session, but ended up toppling over, abruptly ending the kiss.

"Oww…sorry, Jack…but now we can work on getting off of this island. I don't have my wand, so magic's out…Oh! I know! We can make a raft! How 'bout it, Jack? You in?" Harry practically chanted as he jumped up onto his legs. Jack cautiously stood up before answering the energetic Harry.

"Aye, love. And now I can really call you that! So no complaining," Jack sternly told Harry, with a hint of humor in his voice. Harry pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and crossing his arms, before strutting over to some fallen branches.

"Can you help me gather pieces of wood for the raft?" After Harry saw that Jack wasn't going to move, he started the bribery. "Alright, if you help, I won't protest you calling me whatever you want." Jack lit up at that and quickly bustled to where Harry was. "Don't look in the same place as me! Spread out, Jack! Spread out!" Jack briskly nodded and ran off in the other direction. "Bloody pirates," Harry muttered, with a smirk across his face.

Once the pair had gathered a decent amount of wood, Harry started on the task of aligning them to make a rough draft of the raft. Jack twisted some collected palm leaves to use as replacement rope, and soon the actual raft was finished and ready to be used. While Harry grabbed two long, skinny branches, Jack started bringing the makeshift raft towards the surrounding water. The pirate and wizard duo set sail. Their destination: Tortuga.

HPOTC

Harry and Jack traveled from pub to pub, drinking to their hearts content. The first time that Harry got drunk off of the island, where they were crazy anyways, Jack found it very amusing. It was at their first pub after arrival. At first, Harry denied the alcohol, not wanting to get drunk in front of a crowd.

"C'mon, Love! Almost everyone here is drunk already! No one will even remember if you do anything embarrassing. Here's some rum, Harry Love," Jack persuaded, handing over a pint. Harry sighed, seeing Jacks reasoning. He downed it in one gulp. _That_ was when things became interesting. Everything became dizzy, and Jack looked exceptionally sexy at the moment.

"Oh, Jack! Ya know ya loo' sho delich'us righ' 'ow," Harry attempted to say, climbing into Jack's lap. (A/N: Wow, Harry can't hold his liquor at_ all_). Jack was stunned. For the few weeks that he knew Harry, he was never this forward. Even _when_ drunk. He supposed that Harry was holding back on the island and the raft. "C'mon, hun, gi' m' a kish. Righ' here," Harry continued to talk, pointing to his cheek. Jack placed a delicate kiss where Harry pointed and Harry giggled. "Heehee! Ya shilly! Ya mished! Lemme sho' ya!" Harry lunged, his force tipping the bar stool they were sitting on. With a loud 'oomph' the pair landed on the ground, Jack against the floor, and Harry on top, lips pressed firmly against Jack's.

When Harry didn't get up and stayed still, Jack had a panic attack. Did he hit his head? Did he faint from too much rum? Jack quickly sat up, being careful of Harry, and checked him over. And laughed. Harry was in a trancelike state; eyes glossed over and body slouched. Then Harry started to talk again.

"Ya know wha' sucks? M' life! I ha' ta kill thish guy tha' is pshyco and I don' eve' know ta man. He wan' ta kill me jusht cause I woul'n' fucki' die…~Damn ya, Voldemort,~" Harry slipped into parsletongue, "~If ya di'n' kill m' in the firsh plach, Ya woul'n' ha' ha' sssssho much trou'le t'yin' ta kill m' en firsh, four'h, fif', ssssshixth, an' def'n'tly ssssssheventh yea'~" Jack stared at his companion for a while, before shaking it off.

"Well, everyone hates themselves, love. It's a part of life. Want another pint?" Jack asked, purely curious. He never imagined Harry to agree. He started to rant even more, slower and completely in English this time.

"REALLY! I kill t'ish guy, cause D'mb'f'ck wa'sh m' ta, an' all ah ge' in retur' ish a d'ath shentensh. Ah wa' alwa'sh draw' ta danga', bu' D'ATH? Fo' killin' shomeo' no' eve' clas'fi'd as 'uman a'mo'? Teh wiz'r'in' worl' esh tru'y c'azhy. Bu' teh worst par' esh, et hasn' eve' fucki' hap'ed ye'! An' it'sh ta fa' 'hea' in the fut'r fo' m' ta chan' et! Argh!" Harry let out an aggravated shriek. **(A/N: Even I couldn't read this after I wrote it…so here's a translation: "REALLY! I kill this guy, cause Dumblefuck wants me to, and all I get in return is a death sentence. I was always drawn to danger, but DEATH? For killing someone not even classified as human anymore? The wizarding world is truly crazy. But the worst part is it hasn't even fucking happened yet! And it's too far ahead in the future for me to change it! Argh!" There you go! XD)**

Jack, being around so many drunks all the time, understood Harry perfectly. Jack tried to comfort Harry "Don't worry, hon, just calm down, and breath. I know you hate Dumbledore and his minions-" But he was cut off.

"Minionsh! Do' eve' ge' m' sh'art'd on teh minionsh! T'ey ushed ta b' m' frien'sh!" **(A/N: TRANS: Minions! Don't even get me started on the minions! They used to be my friends!")** Before Harry could start screaming, Jack put a hand over his lips. He regretted not placing his mouth there, when Harry bit his hand and licked it. Jack got Harry to calm down by giving him water, but saying it was vodka. Harry believed Jack's lie in a heartbeat and downed the artificial Russian alcohol in an instant. After about 5 glasses of water, Harry was finally sober enough to think and speak clearly, except for a slight slur in his s's. Jack had to admit that Harry could be fun drunk and pledged to get him drunk quite a few more times.

The odd pair traveled the different bars and pubs for a nice amount of months before they decided it was time to go to a real island with civilization. Tortuga wasn't a place for romance and relaxation that was for sure. So they went in search of a boat. That's when they ran across Anamaria.

"Well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow," she commented haughtily. "What is it you want this time? And you _better_ return it." Jack quivered behind Harry from the force of the glare directed his way. Anamaria just noticed Jack's companion. "Well, well, well, who's this young lady, Jack?" Harry's eye twitched.

"Hey! I happen to be male, and proud of it too!" Harry crossed his arms. "And if you _must_ know, I'm Jack's lover." Jack looked flabbergasted and a mirrored expression was on Anamaria's visage.

"You two…are lovers…?" Anamaria asked, hesitantly.

"…Lovers, Harry Love?" Jack rephrased. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Hun, lovers. I think we've classified as lovers for a looooooooong time now. Don't you?" Harry shot Jack a glare, just daring him to deny it.

"O-of course! I just didn't know _you_ thought that way too!" Jack's face broke out into a full-blown grin. "I am pleased for I, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, to be your lover, Harry Potter!" Jack enveloped Harry in a gigantic hug, suffocating Harry. When Harry spluttered for air, Jack finally let go. "Now, Anamaria, we won't ask for much. Just a small boat will suffice. We've been on a dinky raft for a while, and want to get out of Tortuga; head to civilization and what not. So; what d'ya say?" With both Jack _and_ Harry's puppy dog faces, Anamaria couldn't resist.

"Oh, alright! But you _have_ to return it soon, alright? Or else I _will_ find you, Jack," Anamaria threatened. Jack nodded furiously as he was led back to Anamaria's place; where boats were lined up perfectly. "Now, 'arry; I think you should have some…less eye-catching clothes. So come with me and I'll find something for you." Harry followed Anamaria while Jack looked at all the boats. All of them were well done, and a good size for the pair, but after a minute of looking around, Jack found the perfect one. Plain, yet elegant. Jack, yet Harry. And…it was blue.

After picking out the boat, Jack waited patiently (with only one thing broken) until Harry came back. Jack could hear his lover before he came in view.

"No! No way in HELL are you putting me in _that_! I will die before I wear that…scheme against nature! I won't even be able to fit in that, it is _way_ too skinny!" Harry stormed in, followed by an energetic Anamaria with bundles of dresses in her arms. Ah. Harry was going to be put into a dress. Jack drooled. "Jack, help me out of this mess!" Seeing the lost cause that was an imagining Jack, Harry sighed. "Fine, but if it gets uncomfortable, I'm taking it off." Jack's drool pile just got five times bigger. Harry facepalmed. Of _course_ Jack chose this time to be all…imaginative…and very very pervy.

Harry got into his plain emerald green dress with black lace, and Anamaria complimented every characteristic the dress brought out. His eyes, his figure, his lips…really anything a girl can compliment. Harry was about to pay for the small boat when Jack dragged him into it and sailed away.

"Onward to Port Royal!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer (that I always forget to add…=_='): Why would I own PotC or HP? That takes too much work, and if you didn't know, I'm a super lazy person.  
A/N: Well, I'd like to thanks ALL of my reviewers, especially ****LuciusMalfoyfemale**** who pointed out that  
- It is actually most likely taken place in the mid 1700's based on the clothes, so just be aware of that mistake I made in chapter 1 -  
Also, I'd like to give special thanks to those who responded to my rant: hitorisuko and ninjafox-yoko  
Well, that's it for now, and I feel like singing School House Rock songs! So enjoy! **

**Chapter 3-**HPOTC

Their trip went smoothly until they caught sight of land. Harry could feel the hems of the torturous dress getting heavier, so took a look down. Water was everywhere. The emerald-eyed boy disguised as a girl started bilging the water. Jack caught on and started helping. When they passed four skeletons of pirates, the duo paused, Jack taking off his hat, Harry saluting. "'Pirates Ye Be Warned.' Pirates ye be warned my ass." Harry muttered. Jack let out a low chuckle at Harry's bad mood, but noticed the boat was sinking rapidly.

"C'mon up here, Harry," Jack instructed. Harry obeyed, but instead of grabbing onto the mini crow's nest, he climbed upon Jack's back, riding piggyback. When Jack was right in front of the dock, he took a swift step and landed on the wooden boards while the boat was left to the depths of the ocean. They reached the edge of the dock when someone shouted out to them.

"Wha-uh-Hey! Hold up, you! It's a _shilling_ to tie up your boats to the docks." Everyone looked to where the poor little floating object had sunk. Jack brought out a few coins, having slight difficulty with Harry on his back. Harry jumped down, making sure his dress didn't fly up. He wanted to at least _act_ like a lady, even if he was Jack's.

"Thank you, Love. Now, how 'bout we give you _three_ shillings and we forget the names, savvy?" Jack gambled. The man closed his book, and started to walk away.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mister and Missus Smith." And Harry ran away. Being in a good mood after landing, he spun around jovially, but didn't forget to grab the man's pouch of money on his way off the docks. Jack grinned at his lover. He was really helpful sometimes, and so amusing all the time, that every waking moment of his time, he wanted to spend with Harry. The pair made their way to where the Interceptor was tied up, but were blocked by to postguards.

"This dock is _off-limits_ to civilians," a pudgy guard commanded, but apologized right away. "I'm sorry, miss, but you and this man must leave." The guards looked at Harry with regretful looks, and Harry put on his façade right away. Pulling out a fan, he giggled.

"Oh, it's quite alright, gentlemen. Thank you_ so_ much for being polite about it, it helps the pain in my frail heart. You see, my husband here, he has some sort of complex with ships, and dreams of sailing off to sea in one, no matter how dinky. But," Cue fake tears. "The horrible part is that he is blind in one eye! He cannot command a crew if he can only see half of the ship! I want to see my husband no matter what, until I die, and I cannot tell you when for that shall be. My heart is weak, and we cannot pay for a doctor. For all I know, my last moments could be right now…" Harry trailed off. That did the trick. The guards eyed her with pity and sorrow. Then, the skinnier one spoke for the first time.

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, but I'm afraid we aren't allowed to do that." When Harry's eyes got bigger and he cried harder, that was the last straw. The guards broke. "Well, I suppose you could go aboard for a second, just don't touch anything, alright? May we have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Harry's face lit up, glad that Jack didn't speak up and ruin the act. Harry skipped to the haul of the ship, shouting her gratitude behind her. Jack followed at a brisk pace behind him, but he was absolutely giddy. The Interceptor! He had a chance to reach the Black Pearl once again! He moved the wheel around. "Hey!" The guards noticed. "We told you to not touch anything! The Commodore might notice!" A light bulb appeared above Jack's head, and it was lit.

"Talking about the Commodore, why aren't you at his inauguration? Two fellows of high society like you should be there, too, or at least guarding that ship over there." Everyone glanced where Jack pointed. Jack could have taken that chance to run, but why would he? He was on the Interceptor already.

"Well, someone had to guard the Interceptor, and no ship can compete with it speed-wise," the pudgy one said, while the other nodded. Harry and Jack shared a glance; Harry had a knowing look in his eye. Jack went on to discuss with them the Black Pearl, but then went off topic to one of his made-up adventures to stall for Harry to come up with an idea.

Harry looked out towards the sky and the rocks, scenery always helping him think. But there was a yell, and a body tumbled off the rock ledge. "Jack!" Harry screamed for his attention. Jack ran over in time to see the splash.

"Are you guys going to help or what?" When they didn't make any noticeable movements, harry started to get ready to dive. A hand shot out in front of him.

"Sorry, miss, but it would be improper for a woman to swim in her clothes. I can't let you jump in like that," One of the guards said; Harry couldn't care less which one.

"Improper? Do you think the person who fell would care about properness right now? I have to save her!" Harry practically screamed. But Jack came to the rescue, literally. He took of his accessories and his overcoat, and dived in.

Harry worried. About Jack. About the woman who fell. And now about the soldiers that were surrounding them. The trio had quickly gotten off the ship after Jack jumped off to wait for his submerging, and now he was, with the woman in his arms. If Harry didn't know that Jack loved _him_, then he would have been extremely jealous. Jack cut off her corset so she could breathe, and the soldiers pointed spears at him.

"On your feet," Norrington ordered Jack. He was about to shoot him, when Elizabeth protested. Norrington agreed not to shoot, and stuck out a hand. "I believe some thanks are in order." Jack hesitantly stuck out his hand, and when Norrington had a grasp on it, he lifted Jack's sleeve, revealing a sparrow flying and, right below it, a P, the international mark of a pirate given by the East India Trading Company. Harry recently got it, too, by his own hands, so he could be with Jack if the ever got caught, but Norrington didn't need to know that. "Well, had a little brush with the East India Trading Company, now did we?"

"Hang him!" Governer Swan ordered at the news of him being a pirate reached his ears. He would not allow a pirate to live on _his_ watch.

"Grab me some irons," Norrington also ordered, and commented on the higher tattoo. "Well, well, well, Jack Sparrow, is it?" Jack quickly added 'Captain' to his name. Harry could stand it no longer.

"Stop it! He did nothing wrong! He only saved her! This is his reward? Being hanged! I know how that feels! It fucking sucks hard! Just let him go, already!" Harry shouted, making the crowd wince at the sheer volume and harshness of his voice. Jack used his free hand to comfort Harry while Harry sobbed at the unfairness of it all.

"And who may you be?" Norrington questioned. Jack visibly stiffened. Shit; Harry was in trouble, too, now. But, of course, the Gryffindor part of Harry didn't waste time answering the recent Commodore.

"_I_, if you must know, am Harry, future Sparrow, and," Harry left them hang for a bit, "I am a pirate." Harry showed them his mark similar to Jack's. The two guards Harry and Jack ran into earlier gasped. They could not believe the sweet girl from before was a pirate and had such a…_masculine _name! Getting over their shock, they handed Norrington Jack's stuff he left behind when he jumped, and Harry gripped Jack as tightly as he could. While Norrington listed off Jack's supplies, Harry looked around, trying to find a way out. He tuned in just in time to hear Norrington talk.

"Why, you must be the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Jack was now in the irons, and tried to point at Norrington.

"But," Jack said, "You _have_ heard of me." Norrington never realized that there weren't irons for Harry, so directed Jack to the other side of the pier, with Elizabeth Swan storming after him, trying to reason with him.

"Commodore, _please_! Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" Before Norrington could respond, there was a swish and everyone looked up, to see the sun blocked out by a green and black dress. Harry's dress. Jack drooled. Harry was _stripping_! Looking over, he saw his lover in mid-jump, trying to get away, and in only tight shorts. Except, the ship he was aiming for was just a bit too tall. And the rope was a few feet away from where Harry would land. There was a splash and flailing. Harry panicked. He remembered that he never truly learned how to swim; and froze. What was he supposed to do in a moment like this? Apparently staying still wasn't a good idea as he sank quickly. Soon, his head was submerged and he gasped for air. His head felt light, his body felt free, and the water felt soothing and cold on his warm body. It was a wonderful sensation to just float in the water, and it kept getting more and more peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer Time!: Tell me…why would I **_**want**_** to own PotC or HP? It's way too much work!  
Also, can anyone tell me why kamikaze pilots wore helmets XP (based of quote by Dave Edison)  
Enjoy! (or else…uh…something will happen…?)**

**Chapter 4-**HPOTC

In all the panic that Harry caused, Jack was able to get away. He wanted to stay and make sure Harry was okay, but he couldn't help at all with the irons on, and if he stayed around, they were both screwed. So he ran, nothing flashy like he was going to do, just running in a straight line. He slowed down for a short amount of time, but then heard footsteps running towards him. He ran into the closest building; the blacksmith. Whoever ran this place was an idiot, because who would leave a place with so many swords' door open? Jack just shrugged it off, and got to work on taking off his chains.

HPOTC

It was dark. He heard voices. And…dog whistles? What the-? Emerald eyes shot open. Harry was in a cell, he supposed. One right across from one filled with at least 4 men. They were using bones to try to lure the dog with the keys over there. Harry snorted. Even _he_ knew better than that.

"The dog is trained. Like a hippogriff, if you are polite to it, then he will observe you and decide if you are worth going over to. See?" Harry nodded his head at the dog, and kept it down. In a second, his head was being licked. The dog went through his cell bars to get to Harry, but left the keys where he used to be. Harry laughed. "Wow, he's so smart! I wonder if Jack will let me keep him…" Harry trailed off. The other prisoners stared at him with looks of bewilderment. Was he mad? Harry would reply a positive. Harry realized he was tired, but before he drifted off, he asked the other cellmates if they knew what happened.

"Oh," One of the wrong-doers started to respond, "Miss Swan was in here, saying that she persuaded Commodore Norrington to save you from drowning, and you've been in here for a while since; though you're going to have to be hung anyways. No idea when, though, sorry, kid." He seemed nice enough to Harry, so he offered him a smile. The prisoner blushed, and when Harry noticed, he just had to giggle.

"Thanks, and sorry, but don't become smitten with me. I'm in love with someone, and hopefully we will hold our wedding once I'm out of here." The people across from him didn't see the need to mention that when Harry would get out of there, he would be walking to his death. Harry just seemed so happy right then; they didn't want to ruin his mood.

What they didn't know is that that was what exactly he was thinking about. That he was happy that he had fun with Jack and that he made Jack happy. That it was ironic, when, back in his time, he was going to be killed for killing a bad guy, and now he was being killed for trying to escape from the good guys; well, good to all of Port Royal, that is. Not to him. Definitely not to him. He didn't even know them personally! Unlike Voldemort and all of his charming Death Eaters. That was where his thoughts were when another cell opened. Harry's almond shaped eyes gazed up at the new occupant of the cell next to the one across from him. It was…Jack! Harry cried unsuspected tears. Jack was here! So close to him, but arrested. Harry was happy and sad; conflicting emotions that drove him wild.

"Jack!" He finally yelled. Jack groaned, and woke up. Drowsily looking around, he spotted Harry. Jack's eyes lit up in joy, seeing his lover alive and healthy.

"Harry, love! You're alive! I was so worried, but knew I couldn't stick around or else I would have been hung on sight! I'm so sorry!" Jack frantically apologized. Harry burst out laughing.

"I don't care what you do, as long as you are safe afterwards!" Harry beamed. "So how did you get here, Hun?" The other prisoners looked like they were witnessing a movie, something so romantic yet simple, but can never be. Jack explained his adventure with the blacksmith, and how he was bested by a drunken man with an empty bottle. Harry smiled. It was so much like Jack.

HPOTC

Canon fire disrupted their comfortable. Jack went on alert. "I know those guns! It's the Black Pearl…" Jack trailed off, but Harry started clapping excitedly.

"Jack, Jack! Does this mean you are only from the jail to the docks distance away from your chance at being Captain again? That's great!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and cheering for the close proximity. A few more shots arose until one came very close. Hitting the cell with the multiple people, to be exact. One of them turned to Harry before leaving.

"Good luck trying to get out with your odd dog/hippogriff logic. Whatever the hell a hippogriff is, anyways. They all gave a brisk nod or a wave before filing out. Harry sighed and stared at Jack's beautiful sea-worn face.

"Well, that proves that my shitty luck rubs off on the people that I love. Sorry 'bout that, Jack." Footsteps came down the stairs, and there was an African-American man, who looked horribly unkempt, and he walked over to Jack's cell.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here, Twiggy (A/N:? I could never hear his name well, is that it?), _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." The black man spat on Jack. Twiggy took the small amount of silence to start talking.

"Last time I saws ya', ya' were all alone on a god-forsaken island. Looks like your fortune aint improvin' much," Twiggy complimented. Jack risked a glance towards Harry, but it went unnoticed.

"Worry about your own fortunes, men. The lowest layers of hell are reserved for betrayers and mutineers." That got the African mad. He attempted to grab Jack's throat, but Jack lunged back just out of his reach. The moonlight revealed a skeleton arm, where there once was pure flesh. "So…there was a curse. Good thing you dropped me off on that island of mine." Jack was going to continue, but Harry chose that time to make him noticed.

"Ooh! Scaaaaaaaaaaary! You turn into skeletons in the moonlight. You can't feel pain. Ooh! Lemme guess! You are always hungry but can never eat! Same goes for drinking, too, I bet! Was I right, was I right? What do I win? Huh? Huh?" Harry asked, pulling out his puppy dog eyes. The one who lunged at Jack now lunged at Harry, with a popped forehead vein. "Tee hee! Missed me!" Harry taunted when he jumped to the back of the cell. The black man gave an aggravated grunt, and left, Twiggy following close behind.

When they were gone, Jack shot Harry a glare. "That wasn't a very smart thing to do, Harry love." Harry just shrugged. People like that was something he could handle, being in the wizarding world for about 6 years. Harry drifted into sleep, blessed with the only mortal living escape.

HPOTC

Harry was awoken by footsteps rushing down the stairs. God, what's with everyone and having loud footsteps? Can't a guy get some damn sleep around here? A head popped into Harry's view, and it ran to Jack's cell. Jack was just lying there, woken up by the steps, also.

"You, Sparrow!" The mystery man commanded. Jack raised his head and said, 'Aye.' The man continued, "You're familiar with the ship the Black Pearl, correct? Where does it make birth?" At the phrasing of the question, Harry just had to splutter out a laugh.

"Heehee! Make birth? If Jack was in this cell, the Black Pearl's Captain could make birth in nine months!" The unknown man and Jack stared at Harry incredulously, so Harry answered the question logically. "Haven't you heard the stories, kid? The ship, sailed by Captain Barbossa, stays in the unknown Isla de Muerta. Unknown, at least, to those who don't know where the Island _is_," Harry finished up.

"So, you know where it is then? I mean, really, you _are_ pirates, you must know where it is!" the brunette male questioned. Harry scoffed.

"Just because we're pirates doesn't mean that we have to know where the Island of the Dead is! I personally haven't been a pirate for long, so I don't know for sure. What's it to ya?" Harry stared the man down, unnerving the man.

"Uh…they took Miss Swan," he mumbled. Harry perked up. That was the woman who saved him.

"Ah!" Jack loudly exclaimed. "So it _is_ an adventure to win said maidens heart! Well, if you want to help her, then you have to do it by yourself. I'm kind of stuck in here, and the keys ran off…_but_!" Jack started to add after seeing Harry's determined expression. "If you get me out of here, Harry too, then I can help out, most certainly." Harry smiled. He was glad Jack…agreed with him.

"That's no problem! I helped build these doors, and with the proper leverage…" He brought a large piece of iron to the cell **(A/N: what **_**is**_** that, I could never tell…DX)** and pushed up. "Then it should come off!" He explained. Doing the same to Harry's cell, the odd pair met up and shared passionate kisses and hugs. The young man looked away, feeling that he was watching something private. Harry laughed at the man's blush that he noticed when he looked over.

"Oh, say. What's your name, anyways? I can't just keep calling you 'man' and 'you' all the time, ya know?" Harry asked purely curious about his savior's name. The man glanced at the pair once again.

"I'm Will, Will Turner."

**Apologies for the (possibly) undramatic saving scene at the start. I wasn't in the right mood to write that out in better detail…Also, apologies for Jack being an ass in the beginning. I felt terrible making myself write that =_='  
Hope it turned out good, and sorry it's slightly shorter than other chapters. My word range is 1500-2000 btw. And thanks a bunch to all alerters/favoriters/reviewers! All the emails I got made me uber happy! ^^**


	5. Crapped out LaptopAN

Hey sorry! This is just a VERY important author note.

Alrighty then! So my laptop has crapped out…whenever I turn it on it makes this really high pitched noise and won't go further from that point. Right now I am using the family computer. Now…to the important part!

I WON'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE! Thing is, my computer might lose everything that I had saved on it, therefore everything I've written past what is updated (which is kind of a lot for my more frequent stories). AND IT TOTALLY SUCKS! DX

If anyone is a computer genius and can help me fix it up before I send it into the shop, I will create any one-shot of their choosing for them!

Super sorry to everyone who has alerted/favorited my stories/myself!

But I really wanted to let you all know!


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and told me that in the last chapter Will uses a bench on the cell! I am now formally knowledgeable (Wait, wtf did I just say…that doesn't make ANY sense…*sigh*). Sorry for the wait! My computer had to get a whole new bottom half (basically) and it also had a virus…luckily my hard drive was pretty much fine and my stories got saved! ^_^ On with the show!**

**Chapter 5-**HPOTC

Harry, Jack, and now Will all stood under a dock, staring out into the ocean and at two fabulous ships. Will then asked probably the most stupid question ever. "We're going to steal the ship?" But he followed Jack's gaze to the farther ship. "_That_ ship?" Harry sighed, knowing how Jack would correct him.

"Commandeer. We are going to _commandeer_ that ship. But first, we have to commandeer _that_ ship to even _get_ that ship," Jack explained, first pointing at the ship he was gazing at, then the one being supplied, and then once again to the first ship. "Ah, one thing I need to know before we begin. How far are you willing to go for this girl?" Harry glared at his lover for the personal question, but Will just showed Jack a blank face before responding.

"I'd _die_ for her," Will boldly declared. Jack did a small clap of joy before responding his glee out loud. The trio headed towards some rowboats and hid underneath them. Once the coast was clear, they strode towards the water. Struggling through the ocean, they finally made it to the ship they were going to commandeer first and climbed up. Jack quickly strutted down the steps with the two other brunettes following behind him.

"Stay calm! We are taking over this ship!" Jack declared. Harry nodded and crossed his arms, trying to look tough, but only making him look even more feminine. That got a few chuckles from the soldiers. But Will's line just ruined their image completely.

"Aye! Arise!" **(A/N: uh…is this what he said? I can never understand what he says there…=_=') **Will shouted while striking his sword forward at the height of his face, making him look like an absolute idiot. The soldiers died of laughter right where they stood. Jack gave the fool a look that clearly told him to smarten up.

"This ship cannot be crewed three men. You are all idiots," the captain of the vessel stated. Jack was about to take out his gun as a means of convincing them, but Harry decided to act. He slowly flaunted over to the captain, swaying his hips as he walked. At the side of the captain, the raven-haired boy twisted his fingers around the older man's body and pushing his body against him. The captain blushed at the close proximity, and Jack glared at the way his Harry was using his body.

"Now, can you not be so nice as to let us have this splendid ship. I'll be glad to make the deal…" Harry pushed his body even closer, "…Worth your while, Captain." The captain being addressed swallowed and looked at the young man clinging to him. He nodded. "Great!" Harry swung around, cut the rope for a dingy with a hidden knife, and tossed the captain into the falling boat. "Sayonara! Hasta la vista! Ciao! Bye bye!" Harry yelled as he threw the rest of the crew overboard. Jack just had to burst into laughter at the scene. Harry made it look all so beautiful and graceful while he gave soldiers the possibility of drowning. That was a reason for some rum later on at night. Will stared on with a mixture of horror, amusement, and shock. Harry seemed like such a sweet kid. And he was definitely a kid, probably younger than him! What Will didn't understand the most about Harry was why he was with someone like Jack.

Once the crew was all gone, Jack instructed Will how to control the sails while Harry lounged around, drinking some strawberry sangria. That was when the complete plan came into action. The Interceptor came, and they tried to gain their prized ship back. But they made a stupid mistake. The trio swung over to the abandoned ship and cut the ties from the soldiers. They were on their way; one person tried jumping over but was lost in the depths of the ocean.

"Thank you, Commodore, for handing over such a beautiful ship! We'll be on our way now!" Jack said, waving his hat at the shrinking figure behind him. They relaxed for a while, and, as the day's activities caught up with him, Harry decided to take a nap.

When he awoke, they were just pulling into Tortuga. He stretched like a cat and yawned. "Ah! We're home, Jackie Hun!" He said, wiping sleep from his emerald eyes. Jack gave him a warm smile, wrapping him in an embrace with soft kisses to Harry's forehead.

"Aye, we're home, love, but this time, we have a purpose. We need a crew!" Jack shouted, lifting his hand into the air, rum bottle still present. Harry beamed. He would finally meet Jack's comrades and friends! That was almost the same as meeting the parents for their relationship. Harry practically bounced up and down.

"Can we go see Gibbs first? _Please?_ You've told me _so_ much about him that I'm really eager to find out what he's like!" Jack chuckled and gave Harry a pathetic pouty face.

"If I didn't know that you were so smitten with me, I would be jealous of my right hand man," Jack got a pleasant giggle from his lover. When he saw Harry looking around, Jack decided to answer the unasked question. "Mr. Turner is in his cabin resting. You may want to go try to wake him now; since we've arrived." Harry nodded and left the comforting presence of Jack's one armed hold. Jack sighed. If asked a year ago what made him the happiest in the world, he knew he wouldn't have answered with a young man, and not just any, but one so sweet, but understanding and stubborn, too. What did he do to deserve this man, who had the features of a saint? If fate didn't bring him to Harry, Jack could easily see Harry with someone like Will; caring, kind, and has a good paying job. But no; Harry was his. Harry loved him, and he was exceptionally happy with that.

**Hope everyone likes it!  
TO THOSE THAT I RESPONDED TO ON THEIR HELP FOR MY COMPUTER, THANK YOU! IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN BACK TO ME ON THE ONE-SHOT PLEASE PM ME OR PUT IT IN A REVIEW! YOU DESERVE IT! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I did not get the rights to PotC or HP for Christmas or New Years, so I still do not own it.**

**Terribly sorry about the wait! (Over half a year! DX) My New Year's Resolution is to update more frequently, and hopefully I can keep that up! I'll prolly write a chapter or two in the next few days so that they can be there when I update in a few months (if something horrible doesn't happen). I'll stop talking now…so on with the story!**

**Chapter 6-**HPOTC

Finding Mr. Gibbs was harder than expected. For one, they had Will. He was not used to the scenes that took place in Tortuga. Another reason it was harder was because there were even more people shooting off guns than usual. That was pretty simple, though; compared to the trouble Jack got himself into later. The trio was walking through the crowded, drunken streets, when a woman, beautiful in the eyes of a pirate, strutted over and slapped Jack. Harry gave the woman a piercing glare, and if she had been looking in his direction, she would have cowered in fear. Before she could walk away, Harry grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell was that for, bitch? Why'd you slap Jack? I understand that he makes mistakes, and a lot of them, but there's no need to go around slapping blokes! Explain!" Harry fumed. The lady stuck her nose in the air snootily.

"He cheated on me, you little queer! I doubt you would understand a girl's heartbreak as you are! And why do you care so much if I slap Jack or not. That's between me and him," the woman concluded. Harry, still holding on to her wrist, slapped her straight back.

"I may be gay, but don't give me shit just because of it! And do you know why I care? I care because I love him! We're a couple. That shows you how much he truly cares about whores like you," Harry shot back. The woman was abhorred. She huffed and turned to walk off.

"Hey!" Harry shouted, "I wasn't done with you yet!" The whore turned back, receiving a punch in the face. Jack cringed, thinking of how that must have felt. The lady slapped Harry as comeback, and Harry slapped her right back. A fight broke out, gathering a crowd. Cheers were heard for the two "women", motivating to keep at it. Hair was pulled, slaps were given, and there was lots of pinning the other to the ground. (A/N: If you've never seen two girls fight, it's pretty gruesome. They _really_ go at it.) Finally, Will decided to step in.

"Please stop it! You don't need to fight over Jack; for the short time I've known him, I don't think he deserves either of you beauties." And…that wasn't the right thing to say, unfortunately for Will. Harry stopped the fighting and marched over to the new Tortuga visitor. Harry had to crane his neck to meet him eye-to-eye, but once he did, Will couldn't help but cower in fear.

"Are you _saying_ that Jack and I aren't a good couple? That we don't love each other with our whole being? That we wouldn't _die_ for each other? Jack cares for me, you bastard! Don't say such shit without meaning it!" Will slowly backed away until he was right next to Jack.

"Jack…help me!" Will whispered fervently to the pirate, hoping he could deal with his little lover. Jack held up his hands and denied giving help.

"Once you get Harry started, you can't get him to stop. And you should think about what you say before you say it, right?" Jack draped an arm around the petite man, as Harry got into a fighting stance. Will put his hands up in defense before quickly turning and running away. Harry watched the retreating figure before picking up a steady pace after the man.

"We better go after him. Don't want him getting lost and dying on us, right Jackie?" Harry explained. Time to find the wimpy blacksmith.

HPOTC

Apparently Will's body knew a good direction to go in when his mind did not. It was a blessing to Jack and Harry. Not only did they get plenty of exercise, but Will also led them directly to Gibbs. Scrunching his nose up at the horrid smell, Harry pointed to the sleeping form lying with the pigs.

"_That's_ Gibbs? Would it have killed him to at least sleep somewhere a bit less…smelly?" Jack grinned and kissed Harry's scrunched-up face before tossing a pail of water onto the resting form.

"Curse ye for breathing, ya slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs yelled as he woke with his knife in hand, but pocketed it as he noticed Jack. "Jack! You shouldn't wake a man up like that; it's bad luck!" he scolded.

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it," Jack responded as he crouched down next to Gibbs while saying, "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink; the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that'll 'bout do it." Gibbs got to his feet only to be soaked in another pail of water. "What was that for? I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," Will shrugged. Harry laughed and grabbed Will's arm as they sauntered over to the closest bar.

HPOTC

Harry was handed a drink from Jack at his spot where he would "keep watch" with Will as Jack talked with Gibbs. Harry wasn't notified yet on the subject of the discussion so he was annoyed, but he would ask Jack about it later.

"So what's up with you and Jack? I mean…how did your relationship start in the first place?" Will asked hesitantly. Harry laughed at Will's cautious attitude.

"You can speak openly, Will; you don't have to be afraid of me. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other a lot, what with this journey for your one love and all. To answer your question, it was a really simple beginning, actually. We were both on the same island and when we saw each other, we just _knew_ we were destined to be." Harry took a swig from his mug, gave it to Will, and threw a punch at a random passerby. Will watched quizzically as Harry let out a small battle cry as he joined a fight head on, dodging and ducking blows easily, not nearly as intoxicated at the others.

A minute later, Jack and Gibbs took a final drink before heading towards Will. Jack continued on, casually maneuvering through the crowd until he could grab Harry's shirt and pulled him out of the bar. Once outside and Harry was let go, the raven haired man automatically went into a pouting form.

"Why'd you have to spoil my fun, Jack? It wasn't like I would get hurt!" Jack grinned and moved closer to Harry.

"Don't worry. I can make it up to you right now, if you're interested, love?" Harry beamed, and he dragged Jack back to the ship like his life depended on it.

"What's up with them?" Gibbs asked Will. Will just shrugged.

"I don't know, but they're always like this," Will explained as he, at a slower pace than the couple, returned to the ship.

**Hope it was good! It's too short for my liking, but I'll try to write 2,000 words for the next chapter(s). Reviews (and flames) are always accepted! :)**


	8. Up for Adoption! Authors Note

Not an update, sadly.

As you all know I havenve been severely unmotivated to write, and when I do its a long shot, considering I canm always free if you want to bounce ideas off of me. It would be lovely, but you dont know where I was going for any of these (partially with DtbA) but Is better for me to just fully release these ideas finally.

Leave a review or PM if you have more questions or you are interested in the adoption of one of my fics!

(If someone does adopt, I will post a notice on the appropriate fic)


	9. Adoption note, but not adopted yet sorry

Adoption notice!

I got a review with an interested writer. However, they were on guest with the title "Mcat". Since I don't know if you have an account or not, I have no way to reply to you. Please either reply with an email address or with an actual account so that I can make the adoption official and pass on story ideas to you.

I will delete this note as soon as I receive another response. Sorry again about leaving my stories. If I post any further stories, I will make certain they are complete before posting anything so that this will not have to happen again!


End file.
